


She's Better Off Without Me

by padfootsotter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Meddling John, a bit out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She turned around with a small sad smile on her face, “I could never hate you Sherlock, never.” With that she walked down the stairs and out the front door, away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Better Off Without Me

“So that’s it then? You’re just breaking it like that?” She hiccuped as she finished packing her bag. “Is it that easy for you? Just to give up on us?”

 

“You know entering in a relationship with me would be catastrophic, yet you engaged in me. It’s your fault really.” He shrugged his shoulders while watching her, ‘This is the only way Sherlock, remember that. If you don’t do this she’ll become a target as well.’

 

She scoffed as she faced him, “My fault? So this heartache that I’m feeling is because of my own fault? That’s quite pathetic. It’s your fault as much as mine.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You loved me, you know that, even though you never said it, you loved me.” She stated, she was sure of it. He loved her didn’t he? Even if was just a fraction of love.

 

He laughed loudly, over exaggerating actually, “Love? The great Sherlock Holmes is incapable of love, everyone knows that! You stupid silly girl! It was just a mere experiment to see if I was capable of feeling love. Turns out I wasn’t, or maybe it was just you.” Sherlock could see her eyes begin to water, rage bubbling up inside. _‘That’s right hate me.’_

She felt like her heart was ripped out, her face flushed with embarrassment and hatred stirred inside her. “Everyone is right, you know,” she spoke calmly, “you are a fake. When you die there’s no one going to be there to see you off, not even Mycroft. But I would have, because I cared about you.

 

“You know what’s the worst thing about you Sherlock? You push everyone that cares about you away. Maybe it’s your personality, whatever.” She zipped up her bag, “I would have stayed with you till the end, you know? No matter how hard or frustrating or dangerous it might have been, I would have stayed with you.” She rubbed her nose on her jumper and began walking towards the front room.

 

“I’ll get the rest of my things tomorrow, or have someone pick them up for me.” With her final words she stepped outside of his flat.

 

“Do you hate me now?” He asked before she could go down the stairs.

 

She turned around with a small sad smile on her face, “I could never hate you Sherlock, never.” With that she walked down the stairs and out the front door, away from him.

 

Sherlock turned to head back inside his flat, tears were in his eyes, his heart clenching violently. _‘She’s better off now.’_ He tried to reason with himself, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around it.

 

“Why did you do that? Sherlock? Why did you do that?” John stormed in from the kitchen, “She was perfect for you, and you for her. What’s your stupid reason now? Why did you tell her that she was an experiment?!” John thundered as he faced his friend. He couldn’t believe how stupid Sherlock was. “You and I very well know you love her! Why did you do it?”

 

Sherlock slumped on his seat, “She’s better off without me.”

 

“How can you possibly think that?!” John shouted.

 

“They’re after her John. They sent me a note, she’s a target if she’s with me. I can’t live if I know her life is in danger because of me! It’s better off if she’s far away, far away from me, from danger.” Sherlock sighed, he was tired. Tired of being himself.

 

John slowly sat down on his own chair, “Sherlock,” he sighed, “you’re you. It’s you, you always find a way for these things. Why was this the only solution?”

 

“She was my happiness John,” he mumbled, “she was the best thing for me, no offence. I’d rather have her far away from me, safe, rather than being with me and having her life on the line.”

 

“What about her? Did you tell her about this? What about her opinion?”

 

He shook his head, “It doesn’t matter.”

 

John began to get angry again, “DOESN’T MATTER? It’s her choice! It’s her life! She’s a brave girl! She’s smart! She’ll find a way to keep herself safe! Doesn’t it come around your mind that possibly, quite possibly she’s an easier target now?” Sherlock widened his eyes at the thought and looked at John, “She’s miserable, hurt and she’s vulnerable! Did it ever come to your senses that maybe! Maybe who ever wanted you and her dead, wanted this?!”

 

Sherlock felt his heart beat faster, he didn’t respond John as he started sprinting out of his own flat. He ran down the stairs, almost tripping, but he didn’t care. He had to find her.

 

He ran out of 221B and saw a figure on the left. “John spoke to you then?”

 

“I thought you were gone.” He was panting now, he didn’t know why, he was usually had stamina.

 

“No, John texted me heard everything and just to wait around 10 minutes down here,” she smiled sheepishly, “he said that he’ll talk some sense into you. Did he?”

 

He nodded, “I usually don’t say this, this is probably the only time I will ever say this. But I was wrong, I take it back.”

 

She smiled and walked closer to him, “I take it back as well. Saying that you’re a fake and no one will be there at your grave, because I would. I told you at the start I’d never give up on you nor hate you and I swear by the power in me I will never break those vows.”

 

With just those few words Sherlock felt happier than he’s ever been, enlightened. “You’re in danger.”

 

“Am I? Well, that’s a bit of a rocky situation? Better get planning on my safety then.” She smiled and took his hand. “I’ll kick their asses you know that, before they come either you, me, John, Mary anyone that we care about.”

 

“Thank you for not hating me.” He spoke after a while.

 

She turned around and gave him a heart warming smile, “Thank you for letting me in your heart.”

 

Upstairs, John Watson watched as they reunited. He wasn’t usually into meddling into people’s business, but with being best friends with Sherlock Holmes and being married to Mary can sometimes influence the innocent.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you guys liked this little piece. I have a favour to ask all of you that is reading this. Can you possibly please please please, vote for 'Revolution?' On this website: http://au.eonline.com/news/518095/save-one-show-2014-vote-in-the-final-4-now-plus-find-out-which-series-won-the-wild-card  
> It is to save the TV Show. Please vote. Thank you!


End file.
